Hyper Mode
is a command available in Mega Man X: Command Mission, allowing the playable character to transform for some turns to boost his / her abilities. The player can deactivate a Hyper Mode one turn after its activation with the Cooldown command to avoid using all of the character's remaining turns, which can only be restored by fully recovering (either in the recovery areas from Central Tower's Base Gateway and Far East HQ's Teleport Terminal, or when the character's level increases.) or with the rare item Gain Hyper. Each character has a different limit of turns, which can be increased with the scarce item Build Hyper. Hyper Modes X Fire is X's standard Hyper Mode. Its standard duration time is 6 turns. The X Fire changes X's Shot attacks from the X Buster and his Action Trigger to Fire Combat attacks, and his Sub Weapons become a Power Charge and Shell Buster. His LE, Power and WE gained by turn increase with the X Fire. Stat Changes: LE +50%, Power +50%, Speed +25%, WE Gain +25% (+6 units per turn), 50% damage from Combat/Shot attacks (except Shark Missile, Explosive Dash and Atomic Fall). xfire1.png xfire2.png xfire3.png xfire4.png X_Fire_win_pose.png Ultimate Armor is X's secret Hyper Mode, obtained by defeating Rafflesian. This Hyper Mode shares the same duration time of the X Fire. X uses a large armor that replaces his standard X Buster attack to a devastating beam attack named Giga Crash that is fired from his chest, and his Sub Weapons become the Impact Cannon and Strike Bullet, two large weapons in his arms. X's Action Trigger becomes the Nova Strike. Stat Changes: Power +100%, Speed +50%, WE Gain +40% (+10 units per turn). Defense status permanently activated. ulti1.png ulti2.png ulti3.png ulti4.png ulti5.png CM_Ultimate_Armor_Angle_1.png CM_Ultimate_Armor_Angle_2.png CM_Ultimate_Armor_Win_Pose.png Black Zero is Zero's standard Hyper Mode, which lasts for 3 turns. Zero's armor becomes black and his eyes red, giving him a boost in Power, Speed and WE gained by turn. In battle, sometimes he can counterattack the enemy without using the Sub Weapon "Vengeful Counter", as with normal Zero. Stat Changes: Power +100%, Speed +50%, WE Gain +25% (+6 units per turn), 75% Damage from Fire. Absolute Zero is Zero's secret Hyper Mode, obtained by defeating Duckbill Mole in the Melda Ore Plant. It shares the same duration time of the Black Zero Hyper Mode. Zero gains a darker, devil-like appearance with claws and wings, commonly compared to Bass' fused form with Treble. His LE, Power and WE gain by turn increase, and his evasion to Combat type attacks increase as he is floating in the air. Zero's Main Weapon becomes the Crimson End, and his Sub Weapons the Water-attribute attacks Killer Left and Brutal Right. His Action Trigger becomes Calamitous Arts. If Zero's LE is at 25% or lower, he will go Berserk and will only return to normal if his LE rises to 26% or above or if he hits himself. Stat Changes: LE +50%, Power +100%, Speed +50%, WE Gain +50% (+12 units per turn), 50% damage from Water. abzero.png CM_Absolute_Zero.png CM_Absolute_Zero_Win_pose.png Stealth Mode is Axl's Hyper Mode. Axl becomes transparent and immune to attacks (except Mini Shark and Mini Rex from D-Shark and D-Rex, respectively) and gains a Power boost, but also can't be affected by aid options and has a small Speed reduction. His normal attacks have great chance of inflict critical hits. It lasts for 2 turns by default. The "Generator" sub-weapon works for him. Stat Changes: Power +100%, Speed -25%. Trickstar is Spider's Hyper Mode. It has the same effects and turn duration as Axl's Stealth Mode. It is not recommended to increase Spider's Hyper Mode duration with Build Hypers, as those items are limited and Spider leaves the party in Gimialla Mine. "Generator" Force Metal don't work on him. Stat Changes: Power +100%, Speed -25%. Glint Armor Glint Armor, known as in Japan, is Massimo's Hyper Mode. Massimo's armor becomes golden and he gains a boost in LE, Power, Armor, Shield and WE gained by turn. It lasts for 4 turns. Stat Changes: LE +50%, Power +25%, Armor +25%, Shield +25%, WE Gain +50% (+12 units per turn). 100% counter attacks against individual enemy attacks (except Bold Beam, Kamikaze Drill and Mega/Giga/Tera Fire/Blizzard/Thunder). Quicksilver is Marino's Hyper Mode, which highly increases her Speed, enabling Marino to act several turns in a row. Her LE and Power also receive a small boost. Her armor becomes black and yellow and her green hair becomes yellow. It lasts for 5 turns. Stat Changes: LE +50%, Power +20%, Speed +200%, 75% damage from Water. CM_Quicksilver_Marino_1.png CM_Quicksilver_Marino_2.png Iron Maiden is Cinnamon's Hyper Mode. Cinnamon's armor becomes black and gains a maid motif. Her Power and LE increases, and she boosts the amount of WE gained from all characters in the party. In battle, sometimes she can put into defense automatically, which is removed at the end the enemy attack. It lasts for 4 turns. Stat Changes: LE +50%, Power +25%, +25% WE Gain for all party members when Iron Maiden have two turns onwards from Hyper Mode activations (Cinnamon included). *+7 WE (to X Fire and Black Zero) *+8 WE (to Ultimate Armor) *+9 WE (to Absolute Zero and Glint Armor) *+6 WE (to 6 characters without Hyper Mode and Iron Maiden, Quicksilver, Trickstar, and Stealth Mode). CM_Iron_Maiden_Cinnamon_1.png CM_Iron_Maiden_Cinnamon_2.png Trivia * In an interview with the development team, it was originally decided that Hyper Mode was going to be X and Zero exclusive. * X Fire is the only armor in X series that doesn't have "Armor" in its name. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission Category:Transformations Category:Gameplay